Fly avay vith me
by x.autumn.leaves.x
Summary: Hermione's in an abusive relationship. During one of her boyfriend's Quidditch games, Hermione meets an old friend...
1. The day she found out he was cheating

**One year ago.**

**(A/N) This is the same year they all graduated. The Golden trio have all got jobs. Harry and Ron play for the Chudley Cannons, Hermione works for the ministry and Draco plays for The Tornadoes.  
**

"No." A female voice muttered. "Yes." She paused. "Alright- yes- I've finished that." Another pause. "I get a the month off?! No- No! You're being to generous. I'm fine, really." Pauses again. "Fine. Okay... NO! I'm not going to take the month off" Pauses. "Promise?" Pauses again. "Okay, goodbye then."

Hermione turned the phone charm on her wand off and decided to apparate home. She was exhausted from all the work the ministry was giving her, albeit she enjoyed it. Going home now, she imagined her boyfriend, Draco already there waiting to hug and kiss her. She smiled. He was such a sweet and nice guy, and she loved him a lot. They had began dating since the beginning of their sixth year and had been together ever since. She looked at the bracelet she was wearing and smiled. It was a birthday present Draco had given her. When she arrived home, she heard noises coming from the bedroom they shared.

"Harder bitch! Harder!" she heard someone yell desperately. The voice sounded very much like Draco's, only more desperate. The bed was squeaking quite a lot too.  
"Ah... Yes! So good, yeah good. You're much better than that whore." the voice continued. The noises from the bedroom stopped. "I think she'll be here soon. Yeah." There was a pause. "Come back tomorrow, same time. She'll be off at work."

"Anything for you Drakiepoo." a female voice said with a flirtatious giggle.

Hermione heard a popping noise. The person who had just been with Draco had apparated somewhere.  
_ Is-Is Draco cheating on me with... _A sudden thought came to Hermione as she remembered the only person who called her boyfriend, Drakiepoo. _Pansy Parkinson. _She thought with a malicious look on her face.

**Now.**

This had gone on for a year, Draco cheating on Hermione. She had tried asking him about it but he had always managed to sway the conversation away into a different topic. Draco had changed a lot too ever since Hermione found out about him cheating. He was much more aggressive and demanding, and even slapped her whenever he felt like it. He was staying out later and drinking a lot more too, coming back home drunk. She hated the smell of his breath.

Hermione had just apparated back home from work when Draco suddenly called for her. "What?" she asked a bit too coldly for his liking.

Draco walked up to her in a fierce gait. "Who gave you permission to speak to me like that?" he growled, looking at her with cold eyes. After a moment he muttered, "You're late."

"Only by a minute." Hermione said, annoyed. "Can you move aside please? I want to go to bed."

"So do I." Draco said with a slight naughty grin. He grabbed Hermione's arm.

Hermione looked at Draco, knowing exactly what he meant. She pushed his arm away with a tired look. "No, Draco." She said, somnolent. "Look, I'm really tired-"

"_YES_, Hermione." Draco said, in a much more demanding voice now. He looked at Hermione lustfully.

"No." Hermione said adamantly. After a moment, without thinking about the consequences, Hermione said, "You've got Pan-Pan to do that with. Go shag her."

Draco looked a bit pale now, though he was already pale. "Wha-what?" he stuttered. "Pa-Pa- Pan-Pan?"

Hermione glared at him. "You know exactly what I mean, Draco." she hissed. "You've been sleeping with her since God knows-"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, as he slammed Hermione against the wall. He glared dangerously at her, jabbing a finger at her cheek. "What do you know?" he growled.

Hermione looked at Draco frightened. He had slapped her before, yes, but never had he been this rough. "I-I-" she was interrupted.

"You do NOT," Draco hissed. "DO NOT tell anyone about me and her. Do you understand?"

Hermione just stared at him, frightened and shocked as she lay on the floor which now suddenly seemed too cold.

He then slapped her face. "Do you understand?!" he hissed once more, glaring with icy cold eyes.

Hermione could have used her wand to protect herself, yes, but she did not. She couldn't bring herself to fire a spell at him, she just couldn't.  
"Why-Why?" she asked weakly.

Draco gave out a fake laugh, it made him look mad. He glared at her once more. "You stupid bitch." he muttered under his breath. "Just don't."  
With those being his last words to her, he apparated somewhere.

Hermione curled herself up into a ball, her knees tucked together. She cried quietly. She was scared. She had never seen Draco like this before and it was scaring her.  
"Damn." she moaned as tears fell onto her clothes, soaking them. "Oh God."

**A/N**

**My second Hermione/Viktor!**

**Hopefully its on the same level as my first one since a lot of people liked that one.**

**The biggest difference between the two stories I guess is that there is violence here? yeah.**

**Anyways review xD  
**


	2. The Quidditch Game

**9 months later**

Hermione had told all of her closest friends about her problem with Draco. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and even Ron of all people, had all said that it was impossible for Draco to be that violent. They had all said how sweet he was and that he would never hurt Hermione. _What a joke._ Hermione had thought when they told her that. Molly and Narcissa had found out about the problem Hermione was having through Ginny, who had promised her she wouldn't tell anyone. _Stupid bitch_. Hermione had thought when she found out. Molly and Narcissa, too didn't believe her. No one seemed to believe her. Well, she could see why they didn't. Draco was always acting so nice to her whenever out of the house or whenever the two weren't alone, but when they were alone together... That was another story.

He smelt a lot like baby powder whenever he came home now a days. Hermione had decided not to ask him about it, in fear that she'd get beaten again. She had wondered if he had gotten Pansy pregnant which was why he smelt like baby powder. She decided not to ask him about that either.

"Oi Mudblood." Draco yelled from the living room. He had been calling her mudblood again since three months ago. "My team's got a match against this shitty team tomorrow. Its the beginning of the new season- Forgot the name. They are foreign. Apparently they bought a new seeker over transfer period. Paid a bloody lot for him too. Bloody stupid- They say he's good, better than me even. I say bullshit- Anyways, I want you to go watch the game. Make me look good."

Hermione shook her head, thinking about it. "I don't want to go." She yelled back from where she was. "I'm busy with-"

"Shut up. You're going." Draco hissed as he walked into the room Hermione was in. "You didn't go to five other games I asked you to go to, so you're going to tomorrow's."

Hermione was about to say something to prevent her from going but was interrupted.

"No buts. End of discussion. You are going tomorrow. Goodbye." Draco rapped. With a small glare at Hermione he apparated somewhere.

Hermione moaned and lay her head onto her desk. She had a lot of work to do that was given to her by the ministry. Having to go to the game tomorrow, she had to get these done today. She sighed and decided to get to work if she wanted them finished quickly.

It was four am by the time she had finished working. Draco had just gotten back from whatever he was doing. The presence of him back home had brought a new smell to the apartment. It was horrid. She could smell the disgusting taste of beer floating about the room. Sighing, Hermione decided to go to sleep- Not in the bedroom they shared of course, since Draco was drunk. She conjured a small bed, locked the door and decided to go to sleep.

It seemed to be all too soon when the noise of banging was heard. Hermione opened her eyes and moaned.

"Mudblood!" Draco yelled as he banged on the door. "The match is at two pm at the Tornadoes stadium. Look your best or I'll kill you. Its in three hours."

A pop was heard.

_Off to see Pansy again..._ Hermione thought.

Three hours later, Hermione found herself in a room with Draco and all the other Tornadoes players and their girlfriends/wives. She had put on a bit of make up and wore a simple tank top and jeans. Draco didn't seem to mind it albeit it being very muggleish.

"We're going to own the other team!" Draco yelled as the team started to go through their tactics again. He was the captain.

"Yeah!" one of the beaters yelled.

"We've got Draco the Malfoy!" the other beater said with a grin.

"And he's way better than that new seeker on the shitty team we're against." A chaser muttered. "One player doesn't make a difference to the team, right?"

Hermione watched as the players all nodded.

"Mu-'Mione" Draco said with a forced smile. He placed a cold kiss on her rosy cheeks, leaving an icy like mark behind. "Go sit on the V.I.P box with the other girls."

Hermione nodded and walked off, not looking back. Getting to the V.I.P. box, she sat on the seat that had said Draco's name on it. She sighed. _Hopefully the game ends quickly. _

The team player's names were being announced on both sides. The team the Tornadoes were against had asked to keep their new seeker's name a secret for now. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Fifteen minutes had past since the game had begun, the score was 45-0 to the Tornadoes. The other team was crap, The Tornadoes weren't joking about it Hermione realized. The Keeper was worse than herself!  
Hermione decided to look at Draco who wasn't really playing. He was flashing perfect smiles at cameras and pretty girls who were all screaming and fainting when he flashed them a smile. _Camwhore. _Hermione thought, disgusted. She decided to look at the rival team players since she knew how all the Tornadoes players looked like.

Two of the chasers had blonde hair, one a surfer cut and the other a buzz cut. The other chaser had long dark red hair tied back, looking very much like Bill Weasley. The beaters were twins with brunet hair. They reminded Hermione very much of the Weasley twins, they even had the same hair cut. The keeper had the same hair colour but had curly hair. Turning her attention to the new Seeker, he had black hair, a fauxhawk/Joehawk. **(A/N think of Beckham's old fauxhawk or Joe Jonas' old one which is known as the Joehawk)  
**He looked very familiar, but she couldn't point out where she had seen him from. _Maybe posters of Seekers..._

The seeker seemed to had spotted the snitch as he started to perform a dive. The commentator yelled about it and it seemed to have caught Draco's attention as he stopped smiling and chased after the new seeker.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he crashed onto the ground. His nose was bloody.

The new seeker was faking. He flew back up and started to look for the snitch again.

Twenty minutes and ten Wronski feints later, the score was a 140-50 to the Tornadoes and Draco had a bloodied face with a broken nose and several cuts. But he still flashed smiles at the camera whenever he could.

The new seeker went for another dive.

"I don't think Malfoy is going to fall for that one again!" The commentator yelled as the seeker dove.

Draco stayed in stagnation on his broom and just laughed. He didn't want to fall for another Wronski feint and had decided to believe what the commentator had said.

The new seeker raised his broom up to avoid crashing, he was still flying after 'nothing'.

"Holy!" The commentator yelled, causing the fans and anti-fans to start yelling as well. "Maybe he really has spotted the snitch! The new seekers spotted the snitch!"

Draco now frantically flew after the new seeker, regretting his decision of not chasing after him. He was several meters away.

Hermione watched as she saw a golden glint a few meters a way coming her way. _Shit! _she screamed inside her head as she suddenly realized what was going to happen. The snitch was coming her way and she had a big feeling that the seeker was going to crash into her in attempt to catch the snitch. She started screaming.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" The commentator yelled. "Shit! Sorry for the language but shit! The seekers going to crash into one of the player's guests! Shit!"

All the fans and anti-fans were now screaming and swearing in horror as they watched the scene. All of the team players on both sides seemed to have stopped playing as they too watched in horror along with the crowd.

Hermione didn't seem to notice Draco, who was pale faced as the new seeker closed the distance between them. Hermione shut her eyes and waited for her 'maybe' death that was slowly, well quickly, coming towards her. A second later though, she felt herself being lifted off of her seat, an arm protectively wrapped around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she found herself approximately a hundred feet off the ground, an arm still wrapped around her, and sitting perfectly on a wooden stick in her opinion. She squealed in terror. She hadn't told anyone about the reason why she had failed the broom flying lesson during first year. She had acrophobia. Well, not that seriously but a pretty good height way off the ground scared her. Also, she hadn't been on a broom since first year, so the experience right now and terrifying. She started to breath in and out quickly as she started to panick.

"Shhh." A Slavic accented voice said in a soothing calm way.

Hermione saw that he had caught the snitch as she saw it on his rather big hands. _Those hands... They look familiar..._

"I am sorry for bring you up high. I am hoping I no scare you?"

**A/N**

**Thats the second chapter. What do you think?  
Ooh. BTW if you have the time plz read my other Hermione/Viktor!  
Its called 'How'd you end up with him'. THNX!**

**Review XD  
**


	3. Vill I be seeing you again?

_That accent! Oh my God! _Hermione thought with a complete mixture of different emotions. She didn't know which feeling to start with as they were all crammed up together, trying to be the first emotion to come out of her. The arm of her savior around her waist sent her a warm feeling down her spine and didn't quite discomfort her like it should have. It didn't seem to faze her that this person was an absolute stranger. It was as if the two had done this many times before and she actually quite liked it. She quickly turned her head around, resulting with her savior having his face whipped by her not-as-bushy-as-before hair. The crowd was apparently still screaming or recovering from shock, staring at the two of them and pointing.

"Ow." Her savior groaned, taking his free hand off of his broom and up towards his face. "You having good whipper hair." He joked, as he rubbed his eyes.

Hermione now had a good view of her savior as her face was directly towards his. She scrutinized his face, making sure she saw every single detail. _Oh my God... Impossible... _She thought. _Crooked nose, gorgeous lips.. But the hair, its longer- fauxhawk... And a stubble? He can't- _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Herm-io-ninny?!" Her savior suddenly said.

Hermione could tell he was about to say more, but she suddenly felt herself falling, very fast. "Ah!!!" she screamed. She was terrified. She grabbed her savior by the shoulders and lunged herself at him to protect herself in someway. "Please do something about it!" she screamed, as she looked down to see that the broom the two were on was descending quickly. She could hear the crowd still screaming, not because of the close accident from before, but from what was happening now.

"Sorry, vut I can't seeing anything vith your chest on my face." The man said in a very muffled voice.

Hermione blushed as she realized that she had pulled his face right at her chest. She let go immediately.

"Thank you." He muttered, with a blush that was visibly seen albeit the blurry view.

Almost at once the rapid descending stopped. Hermione sighed, thanking God. How she hated flying! She couldn't believe people liked to do such a sport. She then looked at her savior. "Thank you once again and sorry about putting my chest on your-"

The man blushed furiously, looking away for a second. "I er..." he couldn't find the right words to say to her as the situation that had just happened before was quite embarrassing.

Hermione looked at her twice savior again, noticing the way he smiled and scowled. She then remembered who her savior was at that very moment. Viktor Krum. "Viktor?" she said with a gasp.

"Really are you Hermy-io-ninny?" the man asked, his voice slightly cracking. He seemed to shudder at the mispronunciation of her name.

Hermione laughed, not at his mispronunciation of course, but his question. "Oh my God Viktor, yes its me. Merlin, you've changed so much! Your hair?!"

Viktor smiled as he fixed his fauxhawk up. "You liking? I groving it."

Hermione nodded. "Its been ages, hasn't it?"

Viktor nodded in consensus before looking at Hermione from head to toe.

Strangely, this didn't bother Hermione like it was supposed too. She was perfectly fine with it. She smiled at Viktor who returned one.

"You are very veautiful Herm-io-ninny." He said, voice sounding nostalgic. "You groving to... Hov you say... fine voman?"

"Hermione!" a voice yelled furiously from a few meters away.

The yelling broke the eye contact between the two.

"Hermione." The voice repeated, much closer this time.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and shivered.

"Get over here onto my broom." a cold voice commanded.

Hermione recognized the voice as Draco's and felt a sudden anger erupt in her.

"I vill taking her dovning for you." Viktor said as if it were his responsibility to look after her. "She is still in shocking from suddenly action."

Draco flew in closer and glared at Viktor. "Whatever." He muttered, not even giving Hermione a second glance. "Do whatever you want with her."

The comment from Draco ripped through Hermione's heart. _How could he talk about me like that? _she thought. _I'm his girlfriend!  
_She glared daggers at Draco's back as he flew away, she looked malicious and upset.

"Herm-io-ninny." A voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "You no happy?"

Hermione continued to watch Draco, thinking of what to say. Draco was a such a bastard. "I'm fine." She lied to Viktor, faking a smile. "Just a bit sick, that's all."

When Viktor and herself had reached the ground, several cameras were aimed at their direction. **Snap. Snap. Snap. Click. Snap. Snap. Snap. Click.  
**

"Camera people are no good." Viktor muttered, irked. He scowled at them before continuing. "They liking pictures like this vhen something happening."

Hermione nodded, completely ignoring them. She had remembered the amount of media coverage and the paparazzi's following her after the defeat of Voldemort. It was an absolute nightmare having them pop up in all sorts of random places. She remembered a time when one of the paparazzi's had taken a very embarrassing picture of her. "Lets give them what they want." She muttered.

Viktor gave her a questioning look. "Vhat you mean?" he asked, as he slowly realized what she meant.

Hermione smiled with a teasing look before standing on her tip toes to give Viktor a kiss on the cheek. He had grown a lot since the last met. "Thank you so much for saving me." Hermione said very loudly on purpose.

A sudden loud burst of buzzing and clicking was heard from the media stand.

Hermione laughed. "They're so stupid, don't you think? Getting all excited because of a thank you kiss."

Viktor nodded. "People stupid. Media are stupid."

"The visiting team has beaten The Tornadoes, thanks to their new seeker." The commentator muttered, realizing he hadn't spoken since forever. "Not only has he caught the snitch but caught a girl? Haha. Looks like the Hete Sterren made they right choice in signing their new seeker."

The crowd seemed to have calmed down from the sudden trauma as the screaming had stopped and they were all getting back to their seats. A sigh of relief was relayed around the stadium.

Hermione realized that she had to leave now as the winning team had to go get their trophy. She looked at Viktor who seemed to be looking at her longingly. "I guess I have to go now." She said, almost whispering. "Goodbye, Viktor."  
She started to walk off to get back to the V.I.P box when suddenly a hand grabbed hers.

"Vait." Viktor said, as if in need of something.

Hermione turned around feeling somewhat relieved that he had asked her to wait. She felt her heart start to beat fast for some reason, she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Vill I be seeing you again?" He asked, hopefully.

Hermione smiled. The look on his eyes were so sweet just like honey. "I hope so." she replied. She saw his face slightly turn upset by her comment as he had let go of her hand. _He must have thought I said no..._ she thought slightly hurt by the look on his face. She watched as Viktor walked away, to receive the trophy. _Is this the last time I'd be ever seeing him again?_ Hermione dreaded the thought, shaking her head.  
"Viktor, wait!" She said as she ran up to him.

"Da?" he said, surprised by her calling.

"Yes. You will be seeing me." she said sounding breathless. "I'd love it if we met sometime again."

There was a pause.

_Damn did I say it wrong? _Hermione thought. She looked at Viktor. "As friends of course."

The look on Viktor's face was priceless as his was elate. "That vill be good." he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Very good."

It seemed awkward for Hermione to see him smile so brightly. It was so rare to see him do so, but she liked it, the awkwardness looked very cute on him.

"Ovl me Hermio-ninny." He said. "I must going now."  
He lifted her hand up and kissed it. "Goodbye."

Hermione watched him as he walked away in a duck like gait. Their sudden meeting had made her realize how much she had missed him. After apparating back home, she slapped her head realizing something. "Merlin." she muttered quite angry with herself. "I forgot to ask for his number."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the sort of late update. I've been studying and doing my exams!  
I hope you like this chapter xD  
BTW I might edit this a bit later as its slightly rushed from my opinion.**


	4. AN

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry that this isn't an updated chapter of 'Fly avay vith me'. I know you people were expecting it to be one and I apologize.  
**

**My exams are stressing me out and I don't really have the time to update as much as I used to until a week or so.**

**So... I was wondering if somebody would kindly volunteer to write chapter four of 'Fly avay vith me' for me and then I'll add stuff to it and edit or something. I'll mention that chapter four was written by whoever volunteers to. So who would like to write chapter four? Send me a message if you would like to.  
**

**THNX.**

**(Aidan Davis should have won BGT *cries*)  
**


	5. Dumped

**Couple of hours later**

"Had a nice _chat_ with the new seeker have you?" Draco asked irked as he got back from the after party of the match.

Hermione saw red marks on his face, obviously not blood but lipstick. She could see it all over his shirt too, not a single bit of fabric was unstained.

He gave her a glare as he looked like he was trying to remember something. "He looks familiar-"

"Yes, Draco," Hermione muttered, interrupting him. "I had a chat with him. And of course, he should be familiar to you- he's Viktor Krum. Remember? Fourth Year? Tri-Wizard tournament? Durmstrang?"

Draco raised an eyebrow as well as his wand. The information he had just got was surprising. Had she just said 'shag'?  
"What did you say?" he growled, he tried to make it not sound like a question. "You had a _shag _with Viktor Krum?"

Hermione frowned. She had had enough of Draco Malfoy and his annoyingly horrid ways, nine months of torture was too much for her. "I have had enough of you and your stupid ways," she said, whipping her wand out as well, she pointed it at his face. "I have enough of you abusing me and doing all kinds of shit and fuck. Got Pansy pregnant have you? Draco Malfoy jr. all over you?"

Draco looked startled for a moment as he had just heard Hermione swear for the first time. He was also startled at the fact that Hermione somehow knew about Pansy giving birth to his son. He managed to return to his original posture with a scowl plastered on his face. "What did you say?" he sneered. He waved his wand threateningly at her in attempt to catch her off guard, it didn't work.

She gave him a smile and crossed her arms in a bored manner. "Why? What are you going to do with your wand, Ferret?" she asked with new found confidence. "Going to fire a spell at me? Well, good luck with that."

"Stupid, mudblood." He hissed, annoyed by her comment. He raised his wand and pointed it at her. "Furnuculusus!" he yelled.

"Protego!" Hermione yelled in time to save herself. Following her first spell, she fired other spells too advanced for Draco at him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he was flung upside down with boils and tentacles exploding out of his pretty face. He touched his cheek and screamed in horror as he felt the slimyness. "My million dollar face!" he moaned. "I had it pampered for years for nothing!"  
He was then thrown onto the floor with his hands stuck on his crotch, he squealed in horror as he felt himself being thrown across the room again. "Mudblood! Please stop! OW!"

"Call me mudblood once more and I'll hurt you." Hermione hissed menacingly. She gave him an un-Hermione glare that managed to send a tiny chill down his spine. "And we're over."  
With one last look at him, she apparated.

**Draco's POV**

As he lay on the floor with his hand on his crotch, a blank expression took over him. "I got dumped for the first time," he said to himself. "Fuck."

He remained in his position for some time until a thought came to him. _Think you can get away with this mudblood? _he thought angrily as he whimpered in pain. _You'll regret that you ever did this to me, Hermione Jane Granger. Hurting me like this and dumping me?! From this day onward, I am going to make your life miserable right here in Great Britain. _

He looked at himself and frowned at the position he was in. _Now... How to get myself out of this mess?_

**One hour later**

"Thanks, Blaise," Draco muttered as he was freed from his awkward position. "Saved my life."

"Cheers, mate," Blaise said. "I'm always here for you." He looked at Draco for a moment. "What caused our lovely Hermione to do this to you? Bit her?"

Draco gave his best friend a glare. "You mean the mudblood?"

"She dumped you?" Blaise asked, surprised. He flashed a handsome smile at Draco. "Now that's a first."

"Shut it," Draco muttered obviously annoyed. He pushed Blaise's face away. "You don't know what she's like. She's horrible!"

Blaise just nodded, shoving Draco's hand away.

"I'm serious!" Draco exclaimed with a look of disgust on his face. "That whore is, is, is-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Blaise said, shaking his head. "Any plans?"

Draco smirked. "I'm going to make her wish that her mum and dad had never met."

**A/N**

**New chapter up! Soz it took so long. This chapter was written together with 'Anonymous'.  
**


	6. Crazy Voman

**Hermione's POV**

The first place Hermione could think of going to was her favourite bookstore in muggle London. She had apparated herself into the toilet room telling herself that muggles weren't supposed to see people apparating. Books was a good way of getting rid of anger...

"Vhat the!" a shocked voice yelled as she arrived.

Hermione gasped as she realized she had accidentally brought herself into the male toilets instead of the female one because of her sudden frustration. Her fight with Draco Malfoy was completely forgotten and she stood still, frozen. She turned around immediately after seeing the owner of the voice, a man, was relieving himself. His back was facing her though so she really didn't see anything... honestly...  
"Sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously, shutting her eyes. "I didn't mean to walk in and-"

The man laughed, confusing Hermione. She turned around for a little peak...

"So ve meet again?" he continued.

"Viktor?!" Hermione said surprised, greeted by his rare smile. "Oh my God!"  
She jumped over to him and gave him a hug from behind, her arms going around his broad chest. "Its so nice to see you again!"

"Hello you too," he replied nervously.

Hermione heard a zipping noise and blushed. She had forgotten that he had been relieving. "I'll be outside." she mumbled.

"People vill thinking you being naughty in here vith me if they seeing us go out together." Viktor said.

Hermione thought she saw a small smile form on his face. _Even Viktor's got a naughty side..._

"Ve apparate out, da?" he asked as he washed his hands. He then offered her a clean hand, bowing slightly like his gentleman self. "I vant to take you somevhere. Vill you alloving me?"

Hermione accepted his offered hand with a smile and felt a whoosh as Viktor apparated with her. She closes her eyes and took in a deep breath, she didn't like apparating. When she opened them she found herself facing an army of trees. The air around her smelt grassy and she smiled as nature greeted her. "Viktor, where are we?" she asked, mesmerized by the scenery.

"This place is calling Borisova gradina," Viktor said, still holding onto her hand. "I haff taking you to Sofia, Bulgaria."

"It smells nice here, don't you think?" she asked taking in a breath. There were many plants and flowers around her and the trees standing before her were absolutely gorgeous. She had never seen anything like this back in Britain.

"Da," he said. He then gave her a mysterious smile, one she had never seen before, and it captivated her. "But you haff not seen anything yet. I taking you for a valk?" he continued.

He started to lead her somewhere, still holding her hand. She didn't really care where he took her, she just wanted to forget about Draco. What lay before her took her by surprise. The pond before her was filled with lilies and she gasped at how beautiful it was, it was unbelievable.

"You liking?" Viktor asked, not hiding the fact that he was smiling at her.

"Viktor!" Hermione gasped. "It's beautiful!"

**Viktor's POV**

"Not as beautiful as you," he muttered under his breath. Looking at Hermione and being with her again had made him realize how much he had missed her presence. The way she looked and smelt and how her hair was wild (although it wasn't as much as before) amazed him. He hoped that Hermione hadn't heard him as he wasn't sure if she still liked him. He had heard that she was dating a rich seeker from some British Quidditch team. He was secretly jealous of this.

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked as she admired the view.

"Nothing said," he answered, blushing slightly. "I show you other places, da?"

After about two hours, he had shown Hermione everything in the garden. She had loved everything and this pleased him greatly. As they continued to walk he suddenly realized that they were still holding hands since apparating. It was only when he looked at the ground, cough, her legs, that he noticed.

"Viktor?" Hermione suddenly said, letting go of his hand.

"Da?" he muttered, slightly disappointed.

"May I go to the toilet?" she asked, looking impatient. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and waited for her. He watched as she walked away, fascinated by her beauty and grace. _Vhy didn't I staying at Hogvarts after Tri-Vizard tournament? _he thought, angry with himself. _You vould haff still haffing her... You vould haff... _As he continued to wait, an old lady walked up to him.

"Excuse me young man?" she asked in Bulgarian. She was wearing muggle attire and had humongous glasses on. She looked at him in a way that made her look like she was expecting an answer.

"Hello, er yes?" he mumbled, uncomfortable with her.

She gave him a smile, confusing him. _Vhat is this muggle old voman va_ting? he thought, getting slightly annoyed.

"Good, good. I was just taking my daily stroll and saw you and your girlfriend," she said.

_Did she just saying girlfriend? _he thought, smiling at the word choice 'girlfriend'. He really needed to get used to hearing that.

"She is very beautiful." she continued, sighing. "You are a lucky young man,"

"Thank you," Viktor said, blushing.

"I used to look like that."

Viktor laughed to himself at this. _You do not compare! Silly voman!_

"You are a young man with a few words huh? You don't talk much." she muttered.

"Thanks?"  
He watched as the woman laughed. _What the hell is she up to? _he thought. He was used to having strangers walk up to him and talk to him but this was something he had never experienced before. The old woman suddenly lifted up a few sheets of paper and looked like she was concentrating on something.

"I did a little reading on you and our girlfriend's future. Turns out it will be just fine."

"What do you mean by future?" Viktor asked. _This voman is crazy... Really crazy...  
_

"Married life of course!" The woman said in a matter of fact way. She frowned slighty. Her face suddenly morphed into pure seriousness. "But there will be problems before that happens,"

"What do you mean problems?" Viktor asked, suddenly worried. _My GOD! This voman is scary..._

"There is this other man..." she started to say, making her voice as mysterious as possible.  "An ex boyfriend or someone she was close with, not really sure- BUT LISTEN BOY! You must be there with her at all times! She is going to need you- a lot."

Viktor looked at the ground, confused. _Vhat is this voman go on about? Crazy voman... Marry Hermione? Problems? She needing me?! _When he lifted his face up to look at the old woman again, to ask for more questions, she was gone. He shook his head. _Crazy voman._..

**A/N**

**Finally put up a new chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! Been working on other stories and yeah...  
Well, since swine flu is out, and a few (6 or more) students where I study, got it, it shut down today. Means more time to write!!!!**

**Review xD  
**


	7. Daily Prophet

**Two weeks later**

**Hermione's POV**

The past two weeks had been wonderful for Hermione as Viktor had asked her to stay at his place since she had no where to go. She had told him that she and her boyfriend had broken up and that she had no place to stay since she had been living with him. Being with Viktor and living with him pleased Hermione as she didn't need to worry about someone waking her up so suddenly or someone suddenly beating her up like Draco had. He had looked after her and treated her kindly and had not taken advantage of her in any way having her under his roof. She was glad that Viktor hadn't asked her why she had no place to stay and why she had broken up as he would have started to worry about her like he always had back in fourth year.

She was alone in Viktor's living room and was reading the Daily Prophet whilst taking sips from her coffee. Viktor had left a note behind saying that he had gone to Quidditch practise. As she read, a certain column written by the one and only Rita Skeeter, caught her eye. She fumed as she read, hands trembling with anger.

Rita had made up that Hermione had been sleeping around with seven different men in one week, one per a day. Hermione let out a fake laugh as she finished reading. _I thought that I had already taught her not to make things up- _Hermione suddenly froze and looked at the newspaper carefully. There was a picture of 'her' with Blaise Zabini on a bed doing something very inappropriate. _WHAT!_ her mind screamed. _I don't remember being with Blaise... The last time I saw him was ages ago..._ The picture right next to the one she had just seen had 'her' with Marcus Flint, it made her feel sick seeing his hands on 'her'. There were five other pictures with men she didn't know.

_How did Rita get those pictures? _Hermione thought curiously whilst being frightened and worried at the same time. During the past two weeks she had been spending her time with Viktor in his house he had bought in Scotland. It was far from where the pictures were supposedly taken. A sudden thought came to her. _No... _she thought. _Polyjuic potion??!! _She paused over her thought and looked at the pictures again, cringing. _Who would want to pretend to be me and make this scandal?_ She thought fuming. _The only people who would want to do this to me..._ _Damn it. Draco Malfoy..._

After a couple of hours of fuming and thinking, Viktor appeared in front of her (He had Apparated). "Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly as he approached her. "You looking upset."

Hermione then realized that Viktor hadn't seen the Daily Prophet yet as he was smiling at her. She wondered if she should tell him about it or not, fearing his reaction. She wondered if he would yell at her then tell her that she was a whore and then throw her out. "Have you seen the Daily Prophet yet?" she asked, voice cracking at 'yet'.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "Something is upsetting you," he said. "Something vas said in Daily Prophet you holding?"

Hermione sighed. "You're not going to judge me straight from the newspaper if you see it... right?" she asked with a quiet voice. "It's got something improper..."

**Viktor's POV**

He looked at her strangely and wondered what she was going on about. She had looked extremely upset and worried when he had arrived, and her usually messy mass of hair was even more messier than usual, meaning that something was worrying her.

He reached down for the extra copy of newspaper that was on his low table by the settee and started to read. The first page was of his team the 'Hete Sterren' beating the Chudley Cannons. The second page was of some famous wizard's marriage to a muggle princess. The third page... He raised an eyebrow as he finished reading._The Rita Skeeter woman is very good at ruining people's lives, _he thought in Bulgarian. He then saw some disturbing pictures of Hermione and seven men. He felt a sudden pang in his chest and started to feel very angry. _Had Hermione been sleeping around?!_

"Do you believe it?" he heard Hermione ask him in a worried voice.

She sounded so small and scared he felt a little hurt by his sudden thought about her. He tried to think of the reliability of Rita Skeeter with her stories to come to a conclusion. Most of the time she was completely wrong, everything she did was just for money and publicity. He knew for a fact that Rita Skeeter loved to ruin people's reputations. He then thought about Hermione and her supposedly surreptitious meetings with these... men...

She had been under his roof for the past two weeks and hadn't gone anywhere. Today was the first time he had left her alone to go practise with his team in The Netherlands. _Maybe someone pretended to be her?_ he thought as he ruffled his hair. It had become a habit of his whenever he was thinking. _Maybe... Polyjuice potion?!_

He brought Hermione into a hug, surprising her. He wanted to let her know that she was going to be okay and safe in his arms. As he hugged her, he suddenly remembered what the crazy old woman had told him.

"_There will be problems"_ He remembered her telling him in her weird mysterious voice. _"There is this other man... An ex-boyfriend or someone she was close with, not really sure- BUT LISTEN BOY! You must be there with her at all times! She is going to need you- a lot."_

He suddenly realized what she had been talking about. The problems was her ex-boyfriend trying ruining her life, hurting her. It was as if hurting her would make him feeling better, for revenge. _That sadistic bastard_ he thought, irked. The problems that were going to happen was the reason why she needed him to be there for her, to hold her and care for her when no one else was going to...

He started to hear Hermione cry and felt a wet patch on his chest. He hushed her and felt her pain creep up on him. "Shhh," he hushed as he started to stroke her hair gently. He took a breath and could smell her... "Please don't cry,"

"Do you believe it?" she asked in a muffled voice, her face buried into his chest. She started to hug him tightly as if her life depended on it. "Do you?"

"No," he told her quietly. He gave her a small squeeze to assure her. "Polyjuice Potion I belieffing," he muttered. "Someone is trying to hurt you I am thinking,"

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with his huge hand and sighed._ Her tears make me so sad..._ he thought. _Yet she is so beautiful even when she's crying..._"Please stop crying, loff," he muttered in a pained voice. He hadn't realized that he had said 'love'. "My heart is hurting," Before he knew what he was doing, he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

**A/N**

**Chapter 5!!! How was it? I think I took a huge risk on this one. Don't think many of you will like it...  
**

**Review xD  
**


	8. She's gone

**Hermione's POV**

A second ago, Viktor had been telling her not to cry and how his heart was hurting and the next... He had kissed her. She really hadn't expected him to kiss her but she didn't push him away either. She just stood there motionlessly and closed her eyes as he continued to let the warmth of his lips stay on hers. His kiss had changed quite a lot she had to admit, it was more... sweet and addicting... it was hard to tear herself away from such a kiss like his. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back and letting his tongue enter her mouth.

Her tears continued to fall as she let her arms go around his neck. She brushed at his hair on the upper part of his nape and took a step closer to him to close some distance. She then let one of her hands slide down his broad chest, down to where his abdomen was. She could feel his abs as she let her hand slide down, they were quite... hard. She then let her hand stop when she reached his belt. She brushed at his buckle for a moment before grabbing it and urging him closer to her. She could feel his body so close to hers now that she could actually feel his heart pounding abnormally fast.

She hated Viktor quite a lot she had to admit. His kisses were like a necessity and if she didn't have some more... it was like the apocalypse of the world. His hands had placed themselves at her waist and Hermione felt a sudden rush of her blood as she heard him moan her name. He began to kiss her neck and jawline and looked into her chocolate eyes before kissing her on the lips again. She could suddenly feel one of his hands on her nape then her hair, massaging it and caressing it, so gently unlike Draco Malfoy.

_Draco... _She suddenly tore her lips away from Viktor and looked at him awkwardly with a mixture of different emotions, she started to panic. She had just seen Draco kissing her instead of Viktor when she thought of him. "I'm s-sorry," she said, stuttering as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. "I'm sorry, I can't- I really can't do this... I-" She found in inevitable to avoid Viktor's dark eyes and finally looked at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking as he was good at hiding his thoughts, she had figured that out during her fourth year during her time with him at the library. The only hint of emotion he was feeling could be seen through his eyes, he was... hurt. Hermione had learned over time what he was feeling from the colour change of his eyes, if it was dark he was angry, if it was light he was happy... "I'm only going to end up hurting you somewhere along the way Viktor," she said trying to control her wavery voice. "I'm really sorry."

Strangely, she had a gut feeling that he was going to hit her like Draco Malfoy had whenever she didn't want to do something he wanted to. She cringed slightly and waited for the blow to come, a routine you could call it from the many blows she had got from Draco. When the blow didn't come, she suddenly remembered that it was Viktor standing in front of her and not Draco Malfoy. He looked at her solemnly with a slight look of regret that could only be seen from his eyes.

"No," he said to her as he took a few steps away to give her more personal space. He looked at the wooden floor for a moment before looking back at her with soft gentle eyes. "It is I who should be sorry," he said. "I shouldn't haff kissed you like that I am thinking... It vas not right for me to do so. You are hurting and I am hurting you even more..."

He took another step back and looked towards one of the many hallways his home had. "I am thinking that I should leaff you alone for some time... I vas vrong. I vill leaff..."  
He then left her and made for an exit, leaving her to ponder on her thoughts.

Hermione watched him leave until she saw nothing of him. She suddenly felt a pang of pain in her chest and felt extremely disquieted. _He really wants to help me... _She thought as she let herself down onto one of his many beautiful settees. She frowned and rubbed her temples. _He's helped me so much already... I can't do this to him. _She scowled for a moment and felt hurt at her next thought. _I'll only end up hurting him..._

Hermione stood up and whipped her wand out of her pocket. "Accio beaded bag," she said monotone.  
Immediately her beaded bag shot at her and she caught it with her hand. "Accio clothes, books..." she muttered.  
She collected all of her things and packed them into her small beaded bag after minimizing them. _Oh Viktor... Thank you for everything. _She conjured a piece of paper and took her quill out of her bag and started to write.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I know this is so sudden and unanticipated. I'm so sorry. I'd like to thank you for everything you did for me, you're so kind. I'm feeling quite apprehensive at the moment and I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. Please don't go looking for me because you'll never find me. Home- _Hermione stopped writing and erased it and replaced it with-_ I'll miss you._

_Love,  
Hermione  
_

**Viktor's POV**

Viktor was walking towards his room when he heard a whoosh of air. _Hermione must be using magic to carry stuff around_ he thought, as he always did that whenever he was too tired to carry things about. After settling himself on one of his expensive chairs a thought suddenly slammed at him and he scowled. _Hermione never uses magic for everyday work... She's always doing things the muggle way..._ He stood up and decided to see what she was up to. He was halfway to his living room, when he suddenly heard a loud 'crack'. It echoed around his home in a eerie way and he could feel a slight vibration of the noise going up his arm. _She's Apparated!!!!! _He thought, scowling some more.

Viktor ran over to the living room as fast as his awkward duck footed feet could take him. When he got there, he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. He suddenly cursed himself for buying such a huge place and started to run about looking for her desperately. After about ten minutes of searching, he stopped, gasping for breath. He had never been this tired before, not even Quidditch could get him this tired. _She's gone, Viktor! _he told himself angrily. He then cursed the old woman he had met in the Garden back in Bulgaria. _Hermione is going to get really hurt...  
_

He leaned against his living room wall and collapsed from exhaustion and too much thought. He felt as if his brain was going to burst. "_Shit," _he said.

He suddenly noticed a piece of paper lying on his low table and walked up to it. He saw his name and Hermione's and immediately started reading it. He noticed a smudge and wondered what she had erased as if finished reading. He took his wand out and muttered a spell to reveal what had been written. _Home, _he repeated in his mind with sudden curiousity. He wondered what she had written it for. His eyes then rested on three letters, _I'll miss you_.

He knew that looking for her would do him no good. Whenever Hermione didn't want to be found, it was impossible to find her unless she gave you a clue to where she was. He smiled remembering their meetings back at Hogwarts four years ago... He scowled. _Please me safe, Hermione._

**Two months later**

Viktor Krum looked up at the dark sky to look for hints of its whereabouts. There was nothing, not a single trace. The last time he had looked at the timer, thirty minutes had gone by. He knew that more than fifteen minutes had gone since the last time he checked because there was no trace of sunlight anymore. _Shit..._

He flew about on his broom from the left of the arena to the right in search of the golden snitch- but his thoughts were clouded. Every time he tried to make the snitch the priority of his thoughts, a certain brunette would appear, making him wonder if she was alright. For a few seconds he couldn't see the arena as Hermione completely filled his thoughts, an image of her blinding him from sight. He wondered if she was okay right now as the news about her had gone crazy. Apparently, she had stolen money from the Malfoy's and Black's Gringotts vault, an estimated ten million galleons had been stolen. Another was that she had used the imperius curse on a couple of wizards for classified reasons. Viktor was glad that neither of the accussations had been proven yet, he knew that Hermione had done neither of those stupid things.

"Krum!" Jeroen Huntelaar, one of his team's chasers, yelled out frantically as he passed the quaffle to Klaas Sneijder, another chaser. "Bludger!"

Hermione immediately vanished and Viktor ducked his head just in time to miss the bludger. Looking towards the grass for a split second, he spotted a golden glint. _Yes! The snitch. _he thought, turning his broom around. Sticking his hand out in front of him, he flew after it. As he had anticipated, the rival team's seeker had followed him suit, desperately trying to out fly him. _What a laugh _Viktor thought. _This seeker needs to work on his control of the broom..._

Viktor caught the snitch with his right hand and stopped his broom. Taking a deep breath he lifted his arm up to show everyone the evidence of his team's win. He was sweating like crazy but he didn't care. The crowds were screaming and yelling like crazy, but he couldn't hear them. His team was flying towards him wanting to hug him in celebration, but he couldn't see them. His touching senses had left him for a bit, his hearing had stopped, his sight had failed him- they were all blocked out by thoughts of a certain brunette.

**Couple of minutes later in the changing rooms**

"_Coach De Groot wants a word with you- now,_" Jeroen whispered to Viktor in Dutch as he changed right next to him.

"_After a shower_," Viktor muttered back in Dutch with a bored tone, (He had learned some Dutch from his teammates).  
He took his shirt off, exposing his well built body, and lay his shirt down. He sighed for a moment as he remembered glimpses of the game. He then took his towel and made his way towards the showers.

Jeroen shook his head with a frown after removing his shirt. "_He wants you now," _he said, slightly worried, following after him._ "He doesn't look too happy,_"

"_We caught the snitch, no_?" Viktor said, raising an eyebrow. He was slightly pleased that Jeroen was concerned about him, he had been the only player in his new team that welcomed him properly and showed him about. _"Isn't the snitch enough for him?"_

_"It is-" _Jeroen started to say. _"But I don't think it's to do with the snitch really-" _He walked over next to Viktor and lowered his volume. _"There's been talk about you. Some of the team players are worried about your performances lately..."_

Viktor scowled angrily. _"They can think what they want-" _He glared at Jeroen. _"Ask them why our team has drastically improved this season when it had been crap the year before? Ask them who is leading our team towards the finals?"_

Jeroen sighed. _"You," _He then turned around to get his towel. _"Don't piss the coach off. He's waiting,"_

Viktor made his way to his coach with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He wasn't in the mood to have a serious conversation as he kept having other thoughts barging into him. He opened the door and entered his coach's room.

_"Take a seat Viktor," _Coach De Groot said in a serious tone. He noticed that his seeker wasn't wearing anything apart from a towel and frowned. _"Sit."_

Viktor did as he was told to and sat across from his coach. He looked around the room and remembered that the last time he had entered his coaches office was during his first day with the team. He then scowled as he waited for his coach to continue.

_"What was today's performance about?" _His coach asked exasperatedly. He slammed his hand down on the table to emphasize the fact that he was mad. _"It took you an hour to get the stupid snitch! What is wrong with you? This is your worst performance yet!"_

Viktor just stared at his coach with a scowl.

Coach De Groot sighed and rubbed his faced with his hands. It was kind of obvious that he didn't want to yell at Viktor as his face didn't match his motions as he spoke. He then looked at him and continued with a much softer tone. _"We paid a hefty amount for you Krum, it was a huge risk. Fifteen million galleons? You broke a record Krum. Your last few performances dropped by a lot to be frank. It's been happening for the last two months. What the hell?"_

_"But I caught the snitch in every game we played," _Viktor muttered, getting annoyed. _"Isn't that enough, Coach De Groot?" _he asked, raising an eyebrow. _"After all, the main focus is to win each game, is it not? Or have I been believing in the wrong objective all this time?"_

His coach sighed once more and scratched his head. It was a habit of his whenever he was thinking. _"Is something bothering you?" _he suddenly asked, completely ignoring Viktor's questions.

Viktor was taken aback from this sudden question and looked up at his coach with a curious expression on his face.

_"Viktor," _he continued, using his first name for the first time. _"I trust in your abilities and have watched you grow since you were in the academy for the Vrasta Vultures back when you were nothing but a mere boy. A mere boy... Never have you failed your team_ _and have caught the snitch in every game. Not only have you caught the snitch, you showed pure talent and skill each time you played-" _His expression suddenly darkened. _"- But now, look at you. You play like shit albeit catching the snitch in the end each time. You are a prodigy Viktor Krum, one of the best young seekers in the whole world in fact! You could be even better than the late Rodrigo Alessandro Baravelle- the best the world has ever seen!_-" He paused for a moment to let Viktor take in everything he had said. _"Where did Viktor Krum, seeker prodigy go?" _he asked.

Viktor rubbed at his temples and frowned. He knew that his coach was right, his game had slipped for the past few months albeit winning each game. He also knew what the cause was to his slipping games. He looked up at his coach and gave a small rare smile. _"I'm sorry coach," _he muttered, the annoyed anger in his voice completely gone. _"If you want to sell me during transfer season, you are free to do so,"_

Coach De Groot looked at him scandalized. His mouth dropped open into the shape of an 'o' as he continued to look at him. _"What are you talking about, Krum? ... Sell you? My golden seeker? No way! Not in a million years or for a hundred million!!! Why ask me to do such a thing?"_

The two of them suddenly heard shuffling feet outside of their room behind the door. Someone was trying to listen to their conversation.

_"Mathijsen! Sneijder! Van Vleck! Westerveldt!" _His coach suddenly yelled, the anger creeping up on him again. _"You idiots! I told you never to eavesdrop! In my office in ten minutes!"  
_He then turned his attention to Viktor, muttering 'stupid boys'. _"Take leave, Krum," _he said, folding his arms together. _"I'll give you leave for a month. Our next few games are against easy teams-" _He looked at Viktor with a small smile._ "It's not like young Jan De Graaf can't handle being a first team seeker for a month eh? Only two games so it won't matter even if we loose. We are fifteen points ahead of the team that is second place. You secured us a place in the finals already, Krum. Take leave and be back for the final match after the two."_

Viktor looked at his coach with an astonished expression. _"Take leave?! Has my game dropped that bad?"_

Coach De Groot laughed for a moment before replacing his look with seriousness. _"Sometimes Krum, the best need their rest too... to clear things out. I've had this period during my time as a chaser prodigy back in the old days for The Netherlands. People all agreed that I was going to be the best in the whole world. One day though, something troubled me and my game slipped over time. Everyone's told me to take a break but no... I ignored their warning and everything and I screwed up-" _He looked at Viktor with a solemn expression. _"Take leave for a month and clear things out."_

Viktor nodded, taking what his coach had said seriously. _"If that is your wish coach, I shall have to honor it."_

His coach nodded approvingly. _"Good. You may leave now."_

Viktor stood up, bowed, then made his way towards the door before stopping for a moment. _"Coach?" _he said, slightly hesitant.

_"Yes?" _he answered. _"I am assuming that you would like to know what my name was back then? ... My name had been Marco Wester..."_

Viktor looked at his coach stunned. He wasn't going to ask his coach about his passed but finding out that his coach had gone by the name 'Marco Wester' surprised him. He remembered how his father used to go on about how 'Marco Wester' was the best in the whole world. He smiled for a bit before turning to face his coach. _"I wasn't going to ask about that Coach... You don't need to answer me coach but... What was your reason for your slipping performances?"_

His coach seemed to have slight tears in his eyes. _"I shall tell you Krum since I believe your 'problem' was similar to mine in a way. The look on your face..."_

Viktor listened to his coach attentively and his heart started to pound. _Coach knows? ... I don't even know why I'm slipping..._

_"I hadn't known what my problem was back then," _His coach said. A small smile suddenly appeared on his face. It looked as if he were reminiscing a good memory. _"It had been all because of a young woman I lost..."  
_

**Hermione's POV**_**  
**_

**Two weeks later  
**

She had been spending time at her parents place and had been comforted by them. She was glad that they weren't of magic blood, otherwise they would have read everything that was said about her through the magic newspapers. She had made sure that all the newspapers she got from the Daily Prophet were kept away from her parents hands. She would rather be herself hurt then her parents hurting with her. She knew it would tear their hearts to read such things written about her.

She had read a few of the many things written about her and felt very hurt. She was right that it had been Draco behind of all as almost everything written about her had him being part of it in a way. She hoped that the other wizards and witches would catch along with exactly what she was thinking. She wondered if Harry and the others had caught along with what she thought. Being a bit stupid sometimes, they probably hadn't, unfortunately.

"Hermione darling," Her mother said as she entered her room after a knock.

"Yes mother?" she said, immediately masking her torn face with a smile. "What's up?" she asked.

"You seem upset," she told her, sitting next to her on her bed. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You haven't been yourself lately. You hadn't been yourself since coming back to us. What's wrong, love? I'm missing my old Hermione."

Hermione sighed, wondering what to tell her mother. She couldn't lie... Her mother would know if she did as she was the world's worst liar. Maybe she could tell her a few bits... "Just stuff being written in the magic newspaper," she said, keeping herself from crying. She was prone to crying these days.

"'Stuff'?" Her mother repeated worriedly with a frown. "Since when did my daughter use the word 'stuff'? Something must be up-" A look of remembrance flashed in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "Oh, are they saying horrid words about Harry again?" she asked, frowning again. She gave her daughter a hug to make her feel better. "My poor baby,"

Hermione looked away from her mother and nodded, accepting the hug. She would rather keep things from her parents that would obviously hurt them. _Why did I ever date Draco... I can't believe that I actually believed that he loved me... He doesn't love..._

"Oh, if that's all..." Her mother said, letting go and standing up. She quickly uncreased her creased dress with a small smile. "I'll go get you a cup of tea or something, to cheer you up a bit. I'll be right back," she told her. She then left the room.

Hermione was lying in her bed with her eyes closed for about ten minutes when the door bell suddenly rang. She wondered who it was as nobody except for her relatives visited her parents.

"I'll get it!" she told her mother and father as she got herself up. She then ran down the stairs and opened her door slowly. She was quite sleepy so she couldn't exactly see who was there. "Hello," she yawned with her eyes closed for a second.

"Hermione, I vas so vorried," an accented voice said.

Hermione gasped as the figure gave her a hug. She felt the figure crush her and she could feel the familiar warmth and strength of the person. She was immediately wide awake and opened her mouth to let out a scream of shock.

**A/N**

**Gah... Took a while to write this chapter, sorry people. Finding it hard to write this story for some reason... I'll try my best for the next chapter... If I have made any mistakes on this chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks.  
**

**Review xD  
**


	9. Father's creation

**Hermione's POV**

"AHHH!!!!" Hermione screamed as the figure continued to hug her.  
She was shocked, yes, surprised, yes, confused, yes, and... happy, yes, ???? NO- What? WAIT A MINUTE! Where does that come from? And why was she hugging this 'stranger' back with her arms around his waist?

"Hermione, dear? What's the matter? What happened?!" Her mother's voice ran through the house, loudly and worriedly. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

Hermione lifted her head up and found herself looking into the most darkest eyes she had ever seen... had seen. She had missed his eyes she had to admit, it was... comforting to look at. A sudden movement brought her back to her senses. "Viktor! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She hissed, albeit slightly pleased that he had found her. She wondered if leaving his place was a mistake or not...

He blinked at her and took a step backwards, causing her to accidentally hit the side of her family shoe cabinet as he had kind of dragged her along with him. **Crash! **The shoe cabinet fell over and hit the floor and the noise echoed around the house. Viktor looked at her with a surprised and apologetic expression. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they continued to hug each other. It was kid of weird though as neither wanted to let go, they were just... hugging. Hermione let her eyes settle on Viktor's again and felt calm, she felt as if all her doubts and pain were all drifting away. The sound of footsteps coming from her mother broke her thoughts off.

"I'm sorry!" Viktor mumbled, taking another awkward step backwards. "Shit!"  
He had accidentally hit a lamp stand that was by the entrance door with his burly bod and it fell over, hitting the shoe cabinet. **CRASH! **He looked at Hermione slightly pale and his hold on her stiffened.

"HERMIONE! WHAT IS GOING ON?" her mother's voice yelled, much closer this time.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione started to say, feeling somewhat anxious all of a sudden. _Oh Merlin! What to do? What to do?! Why did he suddenly have to come! I'm so confused..._ "Um er-"

Viktor looked at her carefully in the eyes for a moment before pushing her against the wall gently. He leaned forward, much closer to her so that his face was directly in front of hers. Hermione felt her face start to heat up, she could feel blood rushing to her face and wondered if she was steaming. His face was so close to hers now, she could count exactly how many scars he had on his face from Quidditch.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hermione asked, feeling extremely hot.

"You vait," he said with a small grin.

The footsteps were incredibly close now, as if her mother was actually with them. Everything seemed to stop for a moment, there was total silence. It seemed that the air had been taken away from the hallway that they were in, it was incredibly hard to breath all of a sudden.

"Hermione- Oh!" Her mother said, surprised. The sound of footsteps had stopped.

Hermione moved her head slightly to the right to find her mother blushing furiously and trying to look away. She could see a hint of a smile on her mother's face as their eyes met for a moment.

"Hello... there," Her mother said, weakly with a grin.

Viktor moved away from Hermione and bowed in greeting to her mother. "I am sorry vith mess," he said, looking apologetic. "I can fix it,"  
He took his wand out and put everything back in order. "Sorry," he repeated.

"Hermione, come over here for a minute," Her mother mumbled, beckoning at her. Her eyes were still on Viktor though.

Hermione did as she was told to and walked over to her mother feeling incredibly awkward. What was she supposed to tell her?

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" she asked, displeased. She thought for a moment and a look of alarm covered her face. "Did he hurt you?" she asked. "Was he the reason why you're staying here?"

Hermione shook her head, surprised by her mother's sudden conclusion to her being here. "NO!!!!!" she shook her head again and lowered her volume down. "No, not him. He isn't the type to hurt people mother," She paused for a moment. "Mother, remember fourth year... The Yule Ball?"

Her mother thought for a moment then looked at her surprised. "Is he who I think he is? The very young man your father disapproved of after reading the letters you sent?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

Her mother smiled at her. "Oh, well then... Shall we have a cup of tea together?"

_I wonder if Viktor ever had a cup of tea the muggle way... _Hermione thought. "Viktor?" she said.

"Yes, Hermi-own?"

Hermione smiled. He only ever made pronunciation mistakes with her name whenever he was nervous, worried or something along those lines. "Would you like to have a cup of tea with us?" she asked.

He nodded stiffly with a confused look on his face as Hermione's mother led the way to the living. He walked by Hermione's side. "Vhat is tea?"

"Light afternoon meal," she answered.  
She stopped walking for a moment and let her mother walk on. "Hey Viktor?"

He stopped walking, facing her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Vhat?"

"You know..."

He smiled. "Just haffing a little fun. You mum did not mind."

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat on his leather chair and frowned as he let his head down in a relaxed position. So far, hurting Hermione was working, she hadn't really done much to stop him, that was a plus. The mudblood was an idiot in his opinion. How could she be the smartest witch of her generation, meaning his as well? The filthy mudblood... What was the point of having purebloods when mudbloods were taking over? There wouldn't have been a reason for purebloods to exist right?

He closed his eyes for a moment and he breathed in some air to clear his brilliant mind. He was handsome, he knew that. He was well built, thanks to his seeker days back at the stupid school. He was smart? Well of course he was. As he continued to think about himself, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

After what seemed like a blink of an eye, the door to enter his room slammed open. Draco jerked and awoke. He saw his tanned friend. "Oh. Watch how you come in next time!" he yelled.

Blaise laughed and walked in. "How is Mr. Malfoy doing today?"

"Brilliant."

There was silence for a moment and Draco could tell that something was bothering his tanned friend as his expression kept creasing. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. He was trying to sound 'friendly' but it came out in an insulting way.

"Do you really have to continue with this?" Blaise Zabini asked with slight worry in his voice. "Don't you think you should stop?"

Draco thought about his question. _What is he on about? The idiot should be more clear next time._ He looked up to find him checking out his shark aquarium. He had bought it the other day for ten million galleons. The tank cost four million as the glass was goblin made. The shark... Draco glared at his friend as he finally figured out who he was talking about. "What do you think? She hurt me! The flithy minger!"

Blaise looked at him with a frown. That was not a good sign. He never frowned to crease his pretty angelic face as the girls called it. "She must have had a reason to dump you. The look on her face over the time I saw her... Each time.. Every time... It looked so hurt, so pained. She would flinch whenever you came near her. Have you been hitting her?"

Draco looked at him and felt suddenly weak. One of the bad points of being Blaise's friend, worse best friend, was the fact that he was really good whenever it came to girls. "W-What?" he stammered.

"Have you been hitting her?" he repeated, much more stiffly this time.

"Of course not!" Draco blurted out. "The filthy.. I wouldn't touch her!"

"You've ruined her reputation enough, chill will you," Blaise said, sitting down on goblin made low table. "She might go suicidal."  
He gave him a slight glare, something he never did before. "Generally, in my opinion," he said. "I think that hurting girls is stupid, inhuman. It's death worthy! Whoever does is a stupid excuse of a human. Hurting girls is really low."

Draco thought about his friends comments for a moment. _What does he know... The idiot. He doesn't even have a father.__ I always knew he loved her too. _He threw the vase from his table onto the floor with anger. It hit the ground and it cracked. It's glass bits flew across the floor, one piece just pissed his Italian shoes. "I want her to die." he growled.

Blaise looked hurt, his eyebrows were creasing again. "I don't think you want her too."

Draco glared at him with cold eyes, in hope to pierce him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Seeing as the piercing would not work, Draco just watched him.

"You still love her don't you?" he suddenly said. He looked at Draco carefully, scrutinizing.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Draco said irked, standing up furiously. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

Blaise smiled at him and shook his head. "I have known you since we were one. I know what your feeling, how you are. Almost what you're thinking... You still love her."

Draco slumped back on his chair and pulled his long blond hair back. Blaise was an annoying git, really annoying. He was cool but annoying. Was Blaise right? Did he still love her? Even if he did, it would have been too late to get her back. She'd hate him and would have a bloody good reason to. _She's beautiful... _he thought. He suddenly glared at himself and hated Blaise for a second. He was screwing with his mind, making him confused. _I hate her! _But a voice inside of him, deep down where the evil Draco was not, told him that he loved her, that he loved her really bad and that without her he was.. nothing.

As Draco started to have a look on his face that showed that he didn't care about mudbloods or purebloods, that they were the same, the evil Draco mind came back to him, the one his father had altered and created. _ARGH! DRACO MALFOY!!!! _His mind screamed. He grabbed his hair and yanked it, something he never did before in fear of ruining it. He hated himself, his father and his stupid hopes for him.

Blaise continued to watch him in silence. He seemed to know what Draco was going through. "You'll find your way out, Draco. You know the goodness in you."

Draco continued to fight with himself, continued to fight with his mind. It was like there was a war going on inside of his head and heart. The creation of his father and his own self that had been locked away ever since he was three. He screamed, yelled, kicked and punched. He felt his heart hurt some more like it had exploded. "I HATE MYSELF!!!!"

Blaise still didn't say anything.

Draco's good side wanted to know what love was like, how it felt to be loved, to be in love. When he was younger, his mother had shown him that- until his father came along to change him. And when he had met Hermione Granger, he had started to learn again. Whenever she told him that she loved him, a piece of his heart was fixed, like a jumbled puzzle piece slowly put together. He imagined her hugging him now and felt relieved. _Hermione..._

"You good for nothing excuse of a son!" his father's voice suddenly yelled, in his mind. "What worth are you? You're lower than a mudblood!"

Draco screamed. "PLEASE FATHER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You idiot! I'll have you disowned! Look at you! You call youreslf a Malfoy when you are dating that... thing?"

The war was ending now... His father's malicious creation had won... his baby mind of three had lost... It had lost everything... It was torn, ripped, broken and dead. For a moment, Draco could see himself the age of three, still innocent, happy and loved by his... mother. He then saw himself the age of four... His father started to take him away from his mother, to 'teach' him what he thought was 'correct'. He was broken. He started to cry as he looked at Blaise. His life was a bitch, a real bitch. _I hate you father... I hate myself... ARGH!!! _"I'm not done with her. I'm going to ruin her." he said through his crazed crying.

Blaise sighed, looking disappointed. He had expected Draco to beat his father's creation, like he had defeated his mother's. "I won't stop you there. If your going to destroy her, it will be your fault. I don't want to be a part of it."  
He stood up looking angry. "I'm going."

Draco turned his head around to face Blaise, tears streaming down his already too pale face. "Where you going? Seeing your girlfriend?"

He smiled. "Nice guess how did you know?"

Draco returned the smile, but it came out more like a smirk. _Lucky guess..._ "I'm a genius. Who is she?"

"Potter's ex."

Draco's jaws dropped but he returned to posture immediately. _The idiot taking one of Potter's filthiness?_ "Which one?" he asked. "The idiot is a player."

Blaise laughed at this. "As you are, Draco. It's Cho. She's beautiful don't you think."

Draco thought for a moment. _She is..._ "She was quite a looker. Hot too."

Blaise nodded. "See you."  
He Apparated.

_Now Draco... think. _He thought. He quickly fixed up his vase with his wand and placed it on his table again, gently. _How to ruin Hermione the royal mudblood. Not royal... Filthy mudblood._

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! And sorry it took so long!**

**Review xD  
**


	10. Kissing on a broom

**Hermione's POV**

**Two weeks later  
**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing as she looked down at the ground below. She was on a broom again and was pretty high up. She wasn't exactly flying the broom, because if she was, she would have crashed already at first touch. It was Viktor who was flying the broom, technically.

Hermione looked ahead of her and could see a splash of warm colours. The sun was setting and looked incredibly beautiful from the height she was at, it was the only good thing about flying on a broom. She was breathless as the heat from the sun bathed her skin, it wasn't hot, just warm and relaxing. Looking down, though scared, she could see houses and people, they looked so small they almost looked like toys, it was kind of funny looking at them.

"So are you still scared of flying?" Viktor whispered into her ear.

She felt a chill go down her spine, it was a good kind of chill that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She could still feel some of his warm breath linger about her ear, it tickled her. "Maybe," she said, relaxing her back against Viktor's broad chest. "I like the view from up here, it's so peaceful and beautiful. I like it better when someone flies the broom for me-" She turned her face to a side to look at Viktor from the corner of her eye. "I never got to experience something like this like Harry, Ginny or Ron back at school. I never got to feel and see anything like this, I couldn't exactly fly I broom. I'm still a bit scared though. I keep getting this feeling that the broom is going to snap in two and..."

He laughed. "I knov a vay to make you not scared of flying. I don't think anyvone should be scared of flying."

"How?" she asked, now looking at the setting sun again.

He put his two big hands onto her waist, letting go of his broom.

"Viktor?" she said, starting to get scared as the broom was in no one's control now. "Can you fly without holding onto your-"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course, I have never doubted you. You're skilled on a broom right?"

"Okay, close your eyes then," he said.

"What!?"

"Closing your eyes." he repeated, though with his accent. He was nervous. "You trust me, yes?"

As Hermione did trust Viktor who had been with her through thick and thin, she closed her eyes. "They're closed." she said, barely audible.  
She felt the two big hands on her waist turn her body around, she was probably facing him now. "Can I open them yet?" she asked.

"Shhh. Not yet."

Hermione felt a sudden heat come closer to her, like a body was close to hers. She wondered what Viktor was up to as he wouldn't let her open her eyes. Her answer came when she felt a pair of lips on hers, making her feel somewhat elated. Though there was no tongue movement or open mouths, she could feel the huge passion and feeling through the one touch, it was breath taking.

Being kissed again made her heart skip a beat, it wasn't just the kiss that made her feel jumpy inside, it was the fact that she was being kissed by Viktor Krum. _Am I in love again?_ She thought as his lips stayed on hers though with a slight pressure. She remembered this was exactly how she had felt when he had kissed her for the first time after the Yule Ball. He had taken her to his ship after he had found her crying.

She felt her heart drop when Viktor's lips left hers, their kiss felt as if it had only lasted a second though she was certain that they had kissed for a minute or so. Opening her eyes, she found herself facing an angel, a beautiful dark angel that had just let her taste the sweetest of sins.

"Are you still scared of flying?" Viktor asked as he looked into her eyes with passion.

"Not anymore." She replied after a couple of seconds, she was still slightly dazed from the kiss.  
She slipped her hands onto his chest and let her hands slide up his chest, to his shoulders and around his neck, she formed a ring. "Viktor?" she said.

"Da?"

She felt her blood rush to her face as she asked him, "C-Can you kiss me again?"

He smiled. "Anything for you."

...

Eating her dinner with Viktor and her parents, Hermione noticed that her mother was looking at her from the corner of her eye every now and then. Her mother was suspecting something of her that Hermione was sure she knew exactly what about. Hermione guessed that her mother had noticed something of the way she and Viktor looked and talk to each other as soon as they had gotten home. She and Viktor were probably being really obvious that they loved each other.

Finishing dinner, Hermione helped her mother wash the dishes, her parents and herself liked cleaning the muggle way.

"Are you two dating again?" her mother asked, as they both heard the two men in the living room cheer as they watched football.

Hermione blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," her mother said with a smile as she finished the last of her dished.

"Mum? Do you approve of him?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Her mother looked at her as if she had been offended. "Approve?" she repeated. "Why of course! Why else would I let him stay here with us? I would love to have him as a son in law!"

Hermione chocked on air, if that was even possible. _I never said anything about marriage..._ "Mum, I asked if you approved of our relationship as in 'dating'," Hermione said. "Had I said anything about marriage?"

Her mother chuckled. "I know you said nothing about marriage, but thinking about it is just lovely. Viktor is a fine young man. He actually acts like a gentleman- not very common now these days is it? I would love to have grandchildren with those manners!"

Hermione's blushing got more furious at the mention of 'grandchildren'. "Mum!" Hermione said, drying her dishes. "Why have you gone so far into the future? I'm only turning twenty this year!"

Her mother looked at her with a thoughtful expression for a moment as she dried her hands. "Yes, I know that," she said. "Remember the book you sent me back in your second year at school?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you're well aware of it- but you do know that in families with magic blood in them, tend to get married early. Most get married straight after school."

Hermione definitely hadn't forgotten that bit of information. She had learned about it in her third year at Hogwarts though she had read about it back in her first year. Thinking about marrying Viktor was a pretty good idea but they had just gotten together, so they were still a long way from whatever her mother had in mind. "Mum, we only just got together, you'll probably have to wait for another couple of years."

Her mother laughed. "I know."

A cheer from her dad erupted when the football team he was supporting had scored a goal. "Told you they'd score! Told you so son!"

"You're father is treating Viktor like a son in law already," her mother said with a smile. "I'll be in the garden if you need me, I'd like a little tan."

Hermione walked into the living room after a while to find Viktor with a winner's smile on his face and a sad smile on her father's. "What happened?" she asked.

"I made a bet with Viktor that Chelsea would beat United. Viktor said that United would win," her father said with a slight sulk. "United scored in the last minute beating Chelsea by one bloody measly goal."

Hermione sighed, looking defeated. She remembered that during her younger days before Hogwarts, she was a Chelsea supporter, her father had past on the love of the team to her. But now she really couldn't care about football, it was like Quidditch in her opinion, boring. "Oh, great," she said. "Must have been exciting to watch."

"For him," her father said, looking at Viktor. He then smiled at him. "Great guy you are, good at keeping me company."

Viktor smiled back, he was getting better at smiling now. "Thank you, sir."

Her father laughed and muttered something about getting a tan with his wife. "I'll be off." he said, leaving the two alone in the living room.

"I didn't know you liked football," Hermione said as she sat down on the family sofa with Viktor. "Do you support United?"

"Manchester United? Um, they are all right, I like to watch them play. Football is the only other sport I adore apart from Quidditch," Viktor said. "But Quidditch alvays comes first. it's the best sport in the world, best thing in fact."

Hermione pretended to look offended. "What?!"

Viktor laughed and kissed her lips. "After you of course, I will give up Quidditch any time."

Hermione smiled and gave Viktor a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know that both of my parents really like you, I didn't expect them to, not really. I'm glad they do though."

"I'm sure my parents vill like you the same," he said. "You are exactly the kind of girl they like. So beautiful and nice and so-" He eyed Hermione up and down. "-Sexy."

Hermione laughed and slapped him. "Viktor!"  
She felt him playfully push her down, she was lying on her back now.

"I'm not lying am I?" he said, straddling her. "You're so beautiful."  
He kissed her again then her cheek. "I loff you so much."

Hermione giggled as he tried on his best Romeo look. "Get off of me you big lump!" she said playfully.

"All right." he muttered. "I loff you very much, you know that?"

"Is this how our conversations will be like everyday?" Hermione asked.

**Draco's POV**

**Three days later**

"There is this voice in my head telling me to fucking kill her," Draco moaned as he lay sprawled on his bed. He kicked at his silky blankets and tore his pillow apart. He didn't give a damn how expensive they were, he just wanted the voice to leave him alone. "But where the hell is she? Fucking good at hiding this mudblood."

"You know you don't need to do this Draco," Blaise said calmly as he looked at him from across the room. "Fight your father's voice, you'll make it. It's all just in your head, you're imagining things, he's not here. Come on, Draco. You're a Malfoy, anything is possible, fight it."

Draco glared at Blaise and bared his teeth. "My father is a Malfoy too! And you expect me to.. to fight him? -" He grabbed at his own hair and pulled. "Have they returned yet?"

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"My house elves of course!" Draco spat, getting frustrated. "All thirteen of them- Have they returned?"

Blaise shook his head.

"Damn it," Draco muttered to himself. "They can't even do a simple task properly."  
He looked at Blaise, expecting him to listen to every word he said. "I sent them out three days ago and they still haven't gotten back. I'll whip them when they get back, I'll whip them hard."

Blaise rolled his eyes and stared at him in a way as if he pitied him. "Draco, stop acting in such a way. You have been destroying yourself slowly-"

"Shut up!" Draco roared, cutting Blaise off from his 'speech'. "Get out! Get out! I don't want to ever see you again! I hate you!!!! I h-hate you."

Blaise glared at him. "How dare you treat me so lowly!" he hissed. "Don't regret this _Malfoy_,"  
He then reached for something around his neck and tore at it. He threw it at Draco. "I don't need this anymore. If I can't help you out of this shit, no one else can."  
He left with a click of his fingers. **Crack.**

Draco started crying although he didn't know why. The tears streamed down his face as he glared at everything in sight. He looked at what Blaise had threw at him and found that it was their friendship necklace given to them by their mothers when they had both met for the first time, it was what made them like brothers. It wasn't just any necklace though, it had their blood inside, making them blood brothers, their blood ran through the veins the necklace had, it was almost as if the necklace had life itself. Draco threw the necklace aside and hit the wall with his fists.

Thirteen cracks were suddenly heard and Draco growled furiously at the direction the sound came from.

"Masters!" thirteen voices chorused. "Sirs!"

Draco got himself out of his bed and grabbed Twinkle, one of his house elves. "What took you filthy creatures so long, huh?" he growled, adding pressure to his grip on Twinkle. He could see the cut that Twinkle had squirting small trails of blood out. "It was a fucking simple task!"  
He threw her against the wall and glared at all of his house elves. "Well?" he hissed.

"Forgives us sirs!" Teeto and Teeta the twin elves spluttered together. "Weez finds it hards to finds hers!"

Draco glared at the twins, making the colour on their dirty faces drain. "So you didn't find her?" he said, slowly, reaching for his wand.

"Weez did!" Potty said, frantically as he watched Draco leave his wand alone.

"Just nows!" Crapper continued, trying to hide the fear on his face.

Draco who had his fists in the air, put his hand down. "Where was she?"

"Weez saw hers in muggle London!" Bobber said immediately.

"Hers looks very happy!" Plitzy said before crouching back in fear from her masters glare.

"Tiglet think shes not scared of masters!" Tiglet said. "Hers looks highly!"

"Hers was very nice to weez," Coffer said, "Hers have offered weez freedom!"

"And how did you guys react?" Draco asked, curious. He had always known how much Hermione hated how house elves were treated, she had told him repeatedly when they had been together. He had freed twenty of his other house elves back then, he was left with the thirteen who was with him now.

"Weez says nos of course!" Spotty said. "Weez live to works!"

"Will you be able to take me to meet her?" Draco asked in a much nicer voice. His earlier anger had slowly started to dissolve.

"Of course!" Printer said. "Weez knows where hers likes to go!"

"And where is that?" Draco asked, forgetting that it had taken his house elves three days to find her.

"The park near her home!" Honkey said. "Me saw hers goes there everydays for three days!"

Draco suddenly got pissed again. "You knew where she was and didn't tell me?" he roared, slapping Honkey's face.

"Mees is sures that Honkey only did it to make sures!" Fracker said, pleadingly for his cousin hosue elf. "Weez only finds out after he told weez today!"

Draco frowned for a moment before smirking. "At least you guys found me that bitch. You won't get the whip today. Off you go, all of you! Clean do whatever you think will please me!"  
As he watched his house elves Apparate one by one, he stopped one of them. "Twinkle! You stay here!"

Twinkle obeyed immediately, and stopped herself form Apparating.

"Come over here," he said, pointing towards the ground a meter away from him.

Twinkle stood where he pointed at. "Yes masters?" she said.

"Was she with anyone?" he asked her. "Like a guy or something."

"Mes don't thinks so sirs!" Twinkle said. "She always alones."

Draco nodded. "I want you to keep watch of her for three more days," he said, looking at her with disgust. "What do you like doing best?"

Twinkle brightened up for a moment. "Cleaning sirs!" she said. "I loves to cleans!"

"Then I will reward you with cleaning the filth in my basement," Draco said. "In three days that is. Report to me when you are done with this shit, she's driving me nuts."

Twinkle did a slight bow in agreement before Apparating to watch Hermione.

Draco held a smug look on his face as he held his wand. He trailed it's fine wood as he thought of Hermione. "If only you weren't a mudblood..." He said. "I'll kill you."

**A/N**

**Sorry it took a while to upload this. I got banned from my Mac for a couple of days. hehe xD  
**

**I have decided that the next chapter will be the last one. Yeah... Hmm.  
**

**Review xD  
**


	11. Fly avay vith me

**Hermione's POV**

**Five days later**

To Hermione, she felt like she had been with Viktor since forever, he was everything she had ever wanted in a guy, he was loyal and loved her. He didn't care about her looks nor anything that other men would have normally cared about, he loved her for her, for who she was, that made him perfect.

She loved him back for the same reasons, she didn't care about the fame he had, never had or ever will. She didn't care about his looks either though he had made some major improvements during the time they had been away from each other, a plus to his many good positives.

Being with him had made her forget about her time she had with Draco, the horrible wizard who had made her feel less than an animal. She had been hurt and scarred deeply, but they all disappeared when Viktor came along. Viktor was what she had needed to feel human and alive again, to feel like a real woman.

She lifted her right hand up to touch the necklace that Viktor had given her the a few days ago. It was a heart with Bulgarian words on that meant 'I love you', 'Obicham te'. He had told her that he would know where to find her if he needed her or whenever she was lost, the heart was like a map to her, the key to find her.

She could see him doing some full body push ups in the garden, one of the many workouts he needed to do in order to keep fit for Quidditch. Quidditch in her opinion was a stupid sport but since her boyfriend loved it and had a career through it, she tried to think of it another way. When he noticed that she was watching him, he flashed her an awkward smile, stealing her breath away as he always did. She giggled as he almost fell from watching her, he had told her she made him feel weak whenever he watched her.

There was a sudden loud squeal that reminded Hermione very much of the squeals she used to hear back in the library during her fourth year, a squeal that one of his many legion of fangirls would make. Her next door neighbor's daughters where goggling at him with a mixture of awe and lust. She couldn't blame them really, he had an incredibly sexy bod. Hermione remembered that before her Hogwarts days, she used to go over to their place to play with them because their mother's were best friends. The older one with long blond hair was a year younger than her and the other with long black hair was four years younger. They were batting their eyelashes at Viktor as he worked out much to her annoyance.

She felt her blood boil and had a sudden urge to hex them into oblivion. What kind of sane girl would not feel pissed off if some random girl had eyes for your boyfriend and trying to flirt right in front of you? Her hormones told her to hex them, bad, really bad. They were beautiful though, she had to admit, one angelically good looking whilst the other devilishly sexy, she wondered if Viktor would choose them over her... Oh how she wanted to hex the two! They had never learnt to keep their hands or eyes to themselves.

Viktor frowned as he did his fiftieth full body push up, the girls were getting on his nerves. He tried his best to ignore them.

Hermione decided to go to the garden to tell the two girls that Viktor was hers, and hers only. Hermione didn't like sharing what she didn't want to share, if she was made to, she was not going to be a happy lady. Opening the glass door to get into the garden, she took in a deep breath. The air was nice since her parents had planted a lot of different floras, if they hadn't, it would have probably smelt like a mixture of polluted air and all sorts.

She turned the sprinklers on, surprising Viktor, but he managed to continue with his full body push ups. She frowned. _When is he ever going to stop working out? _she thought. _Me or Quiddtich?_ Looking towards her neighbors, she noticed that they hadn't noticed her entrance yet which made things better for her. They had managed to sit themselves on the fence wall that separated their garden from her's and now had a better view of Viktor and the garden... Perfect.

"What's your name?" Sandra, the blonde one asked with a sultry look on her face. She leaned forward so that her top would droop down to expose a bit of her assets.

Viktor growled and ignored her. He didn't look very happy.

"OooOh," Casandra, the black haired one, said before adding a flirtatious giggle. She then did some very 'unusual' stretches to show her legs off. "Feisty one this hottie. You look good enough to eat, want to come over to our place for a little game? No one's around in your place, yeah? You're not dating my neighbor's slut of a daughter are you? Come on over."

The water shooting out from the sprinklers had caused Viktor to be soaked to the skin, his chiseled body was showing more clearly than ever now since his shirt was stuck tightly to him. His already scowling face turned demonically angry but he was trying to hold his temper since they were women. If a man had said that about Hermione, Hermione knew that they'd be dead by now.

Hermione walked up to him and gave him a slight nudge on the leg, causing him to fall from his full body push up. Once he was on the floor, she sat on top of him, straddling his waist and smiled at him with her best sexy look which looked really odd on her face, not that Viktor minded. "Can you stop working out?" she asked, before giving him a kiss on the lips. She could see from the corner of her eyes, that her neighbors were in complete shock. She bet that they had never thought that she was capable of such actions since she had been a 'goodygoody' back in primary school. "I'm really bored, and my parents aren't here, do you expect me to just sit around all day?" she asked. "All you've been doing today was workout!"

"Vhy don't you read then?" he asked, reclining on his elbows to relax himself. He looked at Hermione's neck hungrily for a moment then her lips then her eyes. "I need to vork out."

Hermione frowned at him and gave him a light slap since the last time she hit him hard, she ended up with a bruise. "You've been working out for the past- I don't know- four hours? ... What's first for you, Quidditch or me?"

He looked like he was in deep thought, Hermione wondered if he was teasing her. He raised an eyebrow then said in a serious tone. "Quidditch."

Hermione slapped his face, much to the neighbor's delight. They were probably waiting for this moment ever since they realised that this sexy man was Hermione's. "Really?" she asked, feeling somewhat very hurt. "You would choose Quidditch over me?"  
She knew that her neighbor's knew hardly what they were talking about but that didn't bother her, what Viktor had said was causing her to rethink her relationship with him.

Viktor laughed, getting himself into a sitting position so that Hermione was slid down to his lap. He looked at her before kissing her neck. He then smiled. "No," he said. "I thought that I haff already told you that nothing in the vorld comes before you. You're the reason I liff, Herm-io-ninny. You make me liff."

Hermione giggled. She could tell that he was hurt and nervous for hurting her since his accent had suddenly become stronger and he had same her name the way he used to. She was so glad she was dating Viktor, he was definitely the man she would live with for the rest of her life and have beautiful babies with... She snapped herself out of her lovely reverie, they hadn't dated for long, there was no point in thinking of such things yet although the idea seemed pretty nice...

Viktor started to kiss her again and pressured it. It was soft at first then hard then medium then soft, he had never done that before but she loved it, it made her feel alive and sexy. One of his hands were on her left thigh now, sliding up and down, she could feel hot burns where he had touched her and thought that she was steaming. He stopped kissing her for a moment and turned to his left. "Vhat are you looking at?" he asked, her neighbors, with a fierce scowl on his face. "If you are going to perv, I am afraid I vill haff to hurt you. Use the internet."

Hermione laughed when she saw that Sandra and Casandra immediately jumped off of her fence, they seemed to had taken Viktor's word seriously. It was probably because of demeanor and look, he did indeed look scary and very big because of his scowl and muscles. The funny thing was, he wouldn't even hurt a fly, his mother would have castrated him for hurting anyone without a proper reason to.

"Now vhere vere ve?" Viktor asked, looking at her in the eyes with a smile.

Hermione put her hands to his chest and pushed him down so that he was lying on his back. She smiled when she noticed what a little boy he looked like, smiling at her in the way he was. He looked like a lovesick puppy, a very cute overgrown ovesick puppy. She kissed him in a way she had never kissed anyone before and hell did she feel good. She could feel the heat, fire and heaven she had never felt before, she loved him so much.

She could feel one of his hands finding its way under her shirt and sliding up her back, she felt tingly in a good way as he did so, she loved his every touch. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up so that they were both in a sitting position, his other hand was on her thigh again as her arms went into a ring around his neck.

It seemed that neither of them had heard her parents' car arrive and enter the house. The glass door had been left open too so it must have been magic or something that kept them form hearing their arrival.

"Hermione- Oh!" Her mother gasped from the glass door.

Hermione jumped off of Viktor and fixed up her shirt as Viktor fixed up her shorts down to an appropriate level. "Hi Mum! Nice day isn't it? Had a nice time out with Dad?" she asked a bit too quickly for the average human to understand. "Viktor and I were just talking and we got wet from the sprinklers. The sprinklers are on to water the plants."

Her mother laughed then chuckled. "I'm just glad your father didn't see what you two were just doing. Come on inside, and turn the sprinklers off while you're at it."

As soon as they were done turning off the sprinklers and in the house, Viktor dried the both of them with his wand.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Your velcome." He said.

"Hermione?" Her father said, walking into the living room. "It seems that your mum and I forgot to buy milk and eggs. Could you go out with Viktor and get them for us? Too tired to walk you see."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, I'd like to go for a walk anyway."  
She grabbed Viktor's hand and walked out of her house.

**One hour later**

"Aren't we going to go back?" Hermione asked, when she realised that Viktor was walking the other way instead of the one they should have took. "Where are you going?"

"Ve use magic to send back food," He said, reaching for his wand carefully to avoid muggles from seeing it. "Let's go for a valk or something. I vant to be vith you, just the tvo of us. If that's okay vith you?"

The two walked into an alley and used magic to send their milk and eggs back home. Once they were done, they walked out.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him as he slipped his large hands into her small ones.

"Can you vait at park?" he asked her as they walked. "I vill be back in tventy minutes? You just need to vait."

Hermione wondered what he was up to but decided to agree as he was looking at her pleadingly. "Can you come back as fast as you can?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone."

"Anything for you," he said. "I'll try fifteen minutes."  
He then kissed her, went back into the alley, and Apparated.

Hermione touched her lips and smiled as she felt her heart pound faster. She felt somewhat nervous, like something really good was going to happen. Letting her hand drop down, she he pushed the feeling aside and started to make her way to the wizard and witches only park.

**Draco's POV**

He had given Twinkle two days more of spying on Hermione, he didn't know how to approach her yet and wanted extra time to think about her. He decided that today was the day he would truly ruin her life as the voice inside his head wouldn't leave him alone. It kept on telling him she must die in order for him to be truly happy, like that was going to happen, he was never happy. He growled when he looked at his watch, Twinkle was taking far to long to his liking, house elves were really useless.

**Crack.**

"The fuck took you so long!" he yelled, upon her arrival. He smirked as his house elf cringed with fear, it made him feel powerful and unstoppable, the way he should be. "Where is she?" he hissed when his useless house elf didn't say anything.

"Hers is alone sirs!" Twinkle said happily whilst holding a scared face, it was a funny thing to watch, two entirely different emotions together in one, it was like watching a comedy show. "In the park nears the statues! Wizards and Witches only park!"

Draco smirked at what he heard. _All the better, no need to hide up evidence of wand use from the stupid filthy mudbloods._ "Where in the park?" he asked with a nicer tone, now that he was feeling much better.

"Hers keeps moving sirs! Hers could be anywheres! Lasts place I sees hers is by the fountain!"

Draco made his way to change his clothes, wearing something formal to a park would be stupid. "Twinkle," he said, as he changed his top after opening his wardrobe. He admired his seeker chiseled body through the mirror he had that hung by his cabinet side and smiled. "Go to level ten downwards. You will find a locked door, say 'serpents master' and it will open. Clean and get rid of all of the crap. You're spying job is over. Start cleaning."

"Yes sirs!" Twinkle said with a huge smile before Apparating.

Draco fixed up his hair and made sure he looked good, looking horrible in public would ruin his reputation for sure. He had to keep himself in good shape in order to keep himself being no. one in the wizard hotties list, being no. two was the same as being last, you weren't the best. He gave himself one last look, fixed his blond hair one more time, then Apparated.

Arriving at his chosen destination, he took a deep breath. The sun was up and shining and it wasn't a cloudy day, it was a nice day today, a nice day to ruin a life. He gave a sultry look towards some witches who walked passed him, he knew that the ladies loved it whenever he did that.

"C-Can I have your autograph please?" the pretty blonde with the extremely short skirt asked as she walked up to him.

For some reason, the witches loved it when he smirked, it was apparently really sexy. Having that in mind, he gave the pretty blonde a smirk. As he had expected, she sighed and looked like she was about to pass out. "Sure, no problem," he said, smiling at her. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Tanya," she said, breathlessly as Draco signed her poster with him flashing sultry smiles at anyone who looked at him. "You know Malfoy, you look hotter in person. Pictures can't picture your beauty. There are no other men like you."

"Of course," he said, smiling vainly. "Now if you don't mind, I have something to attend to."

Tanya nodded frantically, stole a hug from him then giggled as she ran off to her friends.

Draco felt in power as he watched them go. He always seemed to be above everyone, it was as if everybody wanted it to be that way. They always gave him the power which pleased him. He knew that they loved him, the witches mostly for his looks and Quidditch talents. He could play both Chaser and Seeker which was a plus for him, it made him an extremely expensive player. The world's most expensive at the moment was Viktor Krum, Draco respected him and had wanted him to win back during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The stupid Potter had to win it much to his annoyance, not that he really cared now. The two had managed to resolve their differences and talked to each other every now and then.

Draco walked for a bit, looking for the bushy haired mudblood. He hadn't seen her in a while and wondered how she was, not that he really cared. He just wanted to see her state after all the bullshit he had put her through. She was probably going to be prone to crying twenty four/seven, looking very pale. Turning around a corner, he spotted her standing by the many trees. She was not how he had imagined her, she looked beautiful and everything, but that didn't matter, he was going to ruin her today whether he liked it or not. Cough, whether she liked it or not. _Perfect, _He thought._ Surrounded by wonderful trees, no one would bother to look at us.  
_

He ran up to her from behind with his wand in his right hand and covered her eyes with his left. Touching her face again felt somewhat nice much to his annoyance, a part of his mind wanted to touch her some more but the other told him not to. A war inside of him as he felt her delicate rosey skin. It felt so soft... "Guess who?" he asked in his most, un-Dracoish voice, it sounded to sweet to be him.

There was a moment of silence after a small giggle had escaped her. Draco wondered why she was so happy, hadn't he been ruining her life for the past few months? He took a breath to relax himself and could smell her scent, she took his breath away much to his annoyance. He suddenly imagined holding her in his arms again, touching her softly and kissing her lips. His heart was telling him not to hurt her now, it was telling him that every beat it made was for her. "What the hell?" he said, back in his normal voice. He had forgotten to cover it up.

"D-Draco?" Hermione suddenly said, weakly.  
She escaped from his grasp and turned around to face him. She was in complete shock and seemed really surprised to see him here, like she didn't want him to be here. Her hands played uncomfortably with her shorts as she looked at him. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked, continuing with her weak voice.

He gave his wand a stroke, causing sparks to come out. He smirked at her, but she didn't sigh, his smirking had never worked on her which was such a shame. "Just going around for a walk," he said. "Is it illegal to go around, huh? Where in those many bloody books you read show that law? Idiot of a mudblood, read properly."

She looked away from him for a moment and looked hurt which made him smile. Her hurting was his ecstasy, but also his hell, it gave him feel pleasure and pain all at once at the same time. She sighed for a moment then hugged herself, as if to make herself feel better. Her fingers were running slowly up her arm as if it hurt. "Why did you come looking for me?" she asked with a much more confident voice, the one Draco had not seen since school.

Draco's jaw dropped and he sneered, "Who said I came looking for you? Like anyone would bother to waste their time."  
He used his wand and cast a spell so that nobody could walk in on them unintentionally. He walked up to her and smirked as he gave her a slap on her face. "Like that?" he asked.  
He then wiped his hand on his shirt and waited.

She gasped and touched her face with her hands. More memories were flooding to her and she didn't seem to be able to move or think properly, better for him. She didn't answer him though as he waited, she just watched him as if she felt sorry for him. What was wrong with her?

"Hermione, love," he said. "I love you very very much but I have to kill you, it's for the better. Better for you, better for me, and better for the world. We don't need filth like you to walk on Earth's ground."

"Why?" she asked as he shot a spell at her, causing her to cringe in pain. She wasn't asking about the Earth's ground comment.

"Because I have to," he said with pain in his voice that was inevitable for him hide.  
He didn't want to hurt her but wanted to at the same time. He frowned as he watched her sat on the floor with no wand in hand. Looking for it carefully, he found her wand, sticking out of her pocket. "Why aren't you fighting back?" he asked, angrily. "Fight me! You're going to die soon! FIGHT!"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Draco, as much as I hate you, I know there is a better you inside. Please stop all of this nonsence, you know you're good."

Draco gasped for no reason at all and glared at her. "NO! I CAN'T!"  
He pointed his wand at her and fired another spell, she cringed and cried out in pain again as the spell hit her. He wasn't going to kill her just yet, just hurt her. "What makes you think I'm a good person inside? You don't even know me!"  
He kicked her and slapped her as he felt tears stream down his face. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

**Hermione's POV**

Looking around, she could see no one coming to help her. _Draco must have used a spell to keep everyone away, _she thought as she felt pain on her side that Draco had just kicked. _If I'm going to die, I'll have to embrace it..._

"I hate you!" he continued as he cried like a child. He stopped hitting her and cried. "I h-hate you!"

Hermione watched as he dropped his wand and slumped down onto the grassy earth. His hands hid his face as tears found it's way to the floor. She felt sorry for him against her will, he was the man who had been hurting her for the past few months, the man who wanted her dead, why was she feeling sorry? "Draco," She said, putting her hand onto his shoulder. "Please stop this. You're going to be alright."

He seemed to stop crying for a moment and looked at her with the eyes of a scared child. "Please make the voice stop," he begged, suddenly grabbing her shoulders tightly. "I don't want to hurt you, please make it stop."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, suddenly feeling more scared. She had a feeling that Draco was a lunatic. "Draco?"

He growled then suddenly pounced on her, pushing her to the ground, him prone to her. "Please, Hermione! I love you!"

"Dr-"

He interrupted her with a furious kiss, it wasn't a passionate one nor one filled with love, it was filled with pain, hurt and need. His tongue begged furiously to enter her mouth and it forced itself in, needing her.

Hermione was confused. What the hell was Draco doing? Wasn't he supposed to be hating her? Was this all a joke? She had to get him off of her, he wasn't being himself. What if Viktor saw them? Draco wouldn't have another second to live.

He suddenly stopped kissing her and cried some more before hitting her. "It's all your fault!" he screamed. "It's all of your fucking fault I'm screwed up!"

Hermione could see people, confused by the random screams coming from Draco, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from, it was as if neither herself or Draco existed. She wiped her mouth and tried to push him off of her. _VIKTOR! PLEASE HELP ME! _her mind screamed asDraco tried to kiss her again. She had one hand pushing him away and the other holding onto the heart necklace. _Viktor... _she thought as she started crying.

There was a sudden burst of light and Draco was thrown off of her. He hit a nearby tree and collapsed, looking dazed.

"Hermione?" a voice called out.

Hermione could hear footsteps then felt arms lift her up carefully, to her feet.

"Vhat vas that man doing to you?" Viktor asked, hugging her tightly. "Are you hurt?"

Hermione nodded as Viktor immediately weakened his strong hold on her. She hugged him back and sighed with relief as she felt a familiar warmth come to her. "He's not himself, he says there is this voice telling him to-"

Viktor scowled angrily and glared at both herself and Draco. "You belieff this idiot?" he asked with disbelief. "He tried to- tried to."  
Viktor let go of Hermione and walked up to Draco. His hand was lifted into the air, ready to launch a fierce punch on him but Hermione stopped him just in time by grabbing onto his arm.

"Ow!" she yelled as she felt herself being flung forwards from the punch that Viktor tried to throw.  
She landed on Draco who mumbled in pain as she hit him from her fall.

"Hermione! Sorry!" Viktor mumbled helping her back up. "Please let me kill this little bastard! He tried to hurt you... I couldn't let him do that. I can't. He can't!"

"No matter what he is still human," Hermione said. "He just grew up learning the wrong things. Please try to understand Viktor."

Viktor sighed as he looked at her bruised arm, he gave it a soft kiss then looked into her eyes. "Hermione, I can't let you continue to live like this," he said. "You're hurting too much living here. Hermione? Fly avay vith me."

Hermione blinked as Viktor helped wipe her tears away. "What?" she asked.

"Fly avay vith me," he repeated. "Ve vill do vhatever ve vant, I'll retire from Quidditch. I haff enough money for foreffer."  
He took something out of his pocket. "I knov this is not the romantic of places and a horrible time but..."  
He went on one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger, vill you marry me?"

Hermione gasped. The events that had just occurred were erased from her memory as she looked at the diamond ring. She never expected him to propose to her so soon, what was he thinking? Most importantly, what was she? "Viktor? Is this what you went out somewhere for?" she asked.

"I vent back home to get this ring from my room in Bulgaria," he said nervously. "I'm sorry... Am I rushing? ... Vill you marry me?"

Hermione frowned as she thought about her parents. She wondered if Viktor realised that unlike the wizarding world, you actually had to get serious permission from the girl's parents. "Did my parents say-"

"I haff their permission," Viktor said, smiling. "You though I will forget? You're mother tried to kiss me after I asked her. Does this mean a yes?"

Hermione nodded and hugged him tightly. The hug went on for a long time until she remembered that Draco was still collapsed on the floor. "Viktor, what about Draco?"

"Just leaff him here," he said with a smile. "He von't remember vhat happened anyvay, stupid boy."  
He then bent down and lifted her up bridal style. "Is it okay if I take you home vith me? To my home in Bulgaria-"

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. This was probably what she had been waiting for for all her life, her handsome prince to come along and steal her breath away. She was finally going to be happy, with no pain or pain to be in the way anymore, eternal happiness. "Yes, yes! Viktor yes!"

"I vill send letter to your parents and mine. Vhen do you vant the vedding?"

"This week, soon, just soon." Hermione answered. "I just want our parents to be their, no one else."

Viktor nodded. "I vill haff Krasimir Sofianski, my best friend there to, is okay?"

Hermione nodded.

**A/N**

**I have decided to add one more chapter called twenty years later. lol.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I don't think it will be liked very much, seeing the way I wrote Draco and everything, lol.  
**

**review xD  
**


	12. Twenty years later

**Normal POV-ish**

**Twenty years later**

"Oh, Viktor," Hermione moaned. "I can't bare to watch."

"Vatch vhat?" he asked, sitting down next to her. He held her hand and frowned, wondering how she was.

"Viktoria," she said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe she's all grown up now and married!"

Viktor chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do not vorry. My best friend's son is a good man, he vill look after her."

"It's not that," she muttered. "It seemes just like yesterday I held her in my arms for the first time- Oh Viktor! She was so small..."

Hermione watched as her daughter danced with her husband, Dimitar Sofianski in the middle of the room. She looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress... Memories of her childhood rushed through Hermione causing her to cry, spoiling the light makeup she was wearing. She couldn't believe how fast Viktoria grew up.

Viktoria Jean Krum was a very pretty girl, the opposite of what their parents had been when they were younger. With her mother's brown hair and father's dark brown eyes, she could hold your attention for ages without trying to. She had inherited what seemed like all of the best things her parents had, she was smart and good with a broom, she was perfect as some would see her. The good thing about her was, she didn't show it off.

Hermione smiled when she saw her eldest daughter wave at her. She waved back. "Viktor?" Hermione said. "I think that maybe your daughter wants a dance with you."

"No, I don't think she vants to," Viktor said. "Dimitar is a much more handsome man than I am."

Hermione urged him on. "Look, Viktoria's beckoning for you, it's her wedding, come on!"

"Alright," Viktor gave in and walked over to his daughter, and Hermione watched as they started to dance. Dimitar walked over to his father and started talking.

Hermione turned around to look at her other two children who she found, were with their friends.

Ivanka which meant Jane in English, was just three years younger than her older sister. She was fifteen, the age she was when she had started to date Viktor. Ivanka was currently in a relationship with Draco's son Scorpius and the two were planning to get married as soon as they finished school whether their parents liked it or not.

Hermione didn't mind if the two got married, she was actually for it. Draco and herself had made up about ten years ago, he had taken some muggle therapy classes and had got rid of the 'person' who kept talking to him inside his mind. Since then, he had become the nicest man she had ever known excluding Viktor.

Ivanka Rose Krum wasn't as pretty as her older sister but was smarter than she looked. She was good with her words and was very good at persuading people whether they liked it or not. She had black hair like her father but had her mother's eyes, she was the opposite of Viktoria.

She was standing next to Scorpius now, and they were talking to each other... snogging. Hermione couldn't believe they would do so publically but decided to pretend it never happened. Everyone knew they were going to get married anyway.

Just a few meters away from Ivanka was Alex Lyuben Hugo Krum, her youngest child and only son. He was fourteen and already in the national Bulgarian Quidditch team, genes were obviously from the father. Strangely, Alex hardly looked like Viktor but looked more like herself, having brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin with wavy chin length hair. The only thing that was similar between father and son was... Quidditch.

"Alright their Hermione?" a voice asked from her right. "May I sit next to you?"

Hermione nodded as she saw that it was Draco.

"So Viktoria's all grown up," Draco started. "And in three years two years... or three... I will loose Scorpius as you will loose Ivanka. Kids grow up fast."

Hermione started to cry again, thinking about loosing Ivanka in a few years time. "Time flies too fast."

"Agreed."

There was silence for a moment as the two sat there. They didn't know what to say to each other and didn't know what to do either, they just sat there.

"Look, Alex is trying to escape from his legions of fans," Draco muttered suddenly. He then smiled. "Like father like son. Lucky bastard, gets all the girls."

Hermione smiled seeing what Draco had just told her. There were tons of teenage girls running after him, at a wedding too! _Poor Alex... _she thought. _At least he's like Viktor, ignoring them. One day he'll meet a girl worthy enough for him..._

"You know Hermione," Draco said, putting a hand to her shoulder. "I'm glad I met you. You changed me."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad a met you too."

"Seeing as your husband is dancing with his daughter, may I have a dance with you?" he asked. "I still can't forgive myself for hurting you all those years ago. I was a bastard."

"Draco, forget it. That was the past, think about the present," Hermione said. "I've forgiven you anyway, and I'll accept the dance offer. You're a nice guy."

The two stood up and went up to the dance floor and danced as friends. Draco had definitely changed. He was a nicer man and had absolutely no abhorrence for muggleborns. He stopped using the word mudblood too.

"I see your dancing vith my vife," Viktor said, who was dancing with Viktoria right next to them.

"Got a problem?" Draco asked, teasingly. "Think I'll take her back home with me?"

Viktor laughed. "Still the same Draco I remember from ten years ago. Vhat about your vife?"

Hermione smiled. There was no hate, no pain, no hurt. Life was perfect.

**A/N**

**OMG, that was the last chapter. How was it? I tried my best and hope you like it. I decided to make Draco a nice guy in the end, I just didn't have the heart to make him evil, after all, what are happy endings for?**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review for the last time xD**


End file.
